villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foxy the Pirate
Foxy the Pirate, also known as Foxy or Foxy the Fox, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is an out-of-order, worn down animatronic and a major antagonist in the indie horror game series Five Nights at Freddy's. Description Appearance Foxy is a tall red anthropomorphic fox with two orange pupils and a wide jaw, and fox strings of hairs from the top of his head. He has the stereotypical pirate's appareance: aside his eyepatch, he has three sting of hairs from the top of his head, and a hook for his right hand. However, unlike the stereotypical fox, he hasn't got a tail. He has a set of teeth which appears to be the sharpest out of all animatronics; he also got golden teeth. Foxy appears to be damaged as some parts of his endoskeleton are exposed. In fact, he appears to be the most damaged animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's. This results from his long-time isolation, which partially decayed his body, as seen on his left hand which is completely bare, exposing the machinery underneath. Also, his arms, chest and legs are ripped on various places. Despite this, Foxy globally remains in a good state, and can also run significantly faster than the rest of the gang. Ironically, Foxy is actually slower than the other robots. this is why he runs straight into the office, rather than toy with his prey. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Foxy appears even more damaged and decayed. Like the other old animatronics, the jaw of his endoskeleton shows through his suit. Among his more notable tears is that of his left ear, which has been completely scratched off, and his original rips which have grown in size. His lower torso has been almost completely stripped, revealing much of the endoskeleton. Foxy's eyelids are now no longer always drooping - they widen in Foxy's attack animation. Foxy is the only animatronic who bears two hooks in place of two hands, which can be seen in the cameras in Pirate Cove, as well as the West Hall when he rushes towards the security guard's office. It is likely part of Foxy's theme as a pirate. Personality Unlike the other animatronics who are shown to be nice and joyful the day, Foxy is rather treated as an enigmatic outcast. Thus, he doesn't show his real personality to the customers; but like the rest of the band, Foxy becomes a cunning, dangerous, and manipulative robot once the night guard take place in the Office. Unlike other animatronics, he seems to be joyful as Foxy is the only robot who is heard singing. He may be bored, frustrated, or simply killing time before he can rush at you. Foxy's behavior is unique in that rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and gradually becomes more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. Some players interpret the fact that Foxy runs to the Office, bangs at the door and heavily screams without jumping at the player as a warning rather than an attempted murder, which would actually means that Foxy want ''to help the night guard, but unintentionally kills him anyway (probably from a heart-attack). If this is true, Foxy might be a well-intentioned extremist, but this hasn't been confirmed yet. Also, one fact that contradict this theory is that Foxy participle in Phone Guy's murder, along the rest of the gang. Also, Foxy jumps at the night guard in the second game. He is similar to Michael Afton as his intentions are very unclear (however, he still functions as an antagonist). Background Before he was Foxy, he was an unnamed child who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused springlock animatronics at the restaurant (actually recurring villain known as the Purple Guy wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts, and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes, and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy is mostly active on the second and third nights. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove (one way players think they can exploit the game) this will speed up the process. The only way to prevent his approach is to frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop him if he leaves Pirate Cove is to close the door to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to see the empty curtains in Pirate Cove or catch sight of him running down the hall to your office. At this exact moment you have a second to close the door. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Foxy returns in the second game, as a minor yet merciless animatronic. Once more, Foxy's behavior is vastly different from the other animatronics. Foxy's starting point is Parts/Service, appearing only once all the other old animatronics have left. Once all the other old animatronics have departed, Foxy goes from the middle of the room to the hallway leading into the office, trying to leap at the player from there. The Freddy mask won't work. In fact, the only way to deter Foxy's advance is to flash the flashlight on him repeatedly, causing a "system restart" and temporarily halting his advance. Foxy can attack even if there are other animatronics in the room, and has been known to double-team with his Toy counterpart Mangle. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' The ghost of Foxy, Phantom Foxy appears haunting the haunted house attraction Fazbear's Fright. Foxy also appears in the mini-game cut scenes where he is dismantled by the Killer. Later the spirit of the dead child that possessed him confronts the Killer with the other spirits. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A Nightmare version of Foxy called Nightmare Foxy appears haunting the child protagonist. The actual Foxy appears in the mini-game cut scenes as a headless plushie in the child's bedroom. Five Nights At Freddy's:Sister Location A version of Foxy called Funtime Foxy appears. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator A version of Foxy called Rockstar Foxy Appears. FNAF World Foxy appears alongside his several counterparts. Bite Of '87 Theory It was commonly theorized that Foxy was responsible for the Bite of '87 as his jaw is broken, which could be a result of biting down a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of serious damage. That also explains why Pirate Cove is closed down, and why Foxy was set aside. However, after the release of the fourth game, many people believed the culprit was Fredbear after witnessing the Night 5 minigame. However, it is later confirmed by Scott Cawthon that this was not the Bite of '87, and was the Bite of '83. Additionally, before the fourth game's release and after the second game's release, a lot of evidence proved that Foxy was NOT responsible for the bite: #He was kept in the back room along with the other old animatronics in the second game, which would make it hard for him to actually bite someone. #If he actually was responsible for the bite, then all of the old animatronics would've been scrapped for good, but it was the toy animatronics that were scrapped for good due to them possibly malfunctioning. #In addition, in the first game, if you pay attention to the first few frames of Foxy's jumpscare, you can see that his jaw is closed before he opensit, suggesting that he still has control over his jaw, and it's not permanently stuck open. Gallery Pirate.jpg|Pirate Cove pirate2.jpg|Foxy hiding behind the curtains of his cove. gcBMK23.gif|Foxy running to the Security Office. pirate3.jpg|Foxy's running to kill the security officer. Foxy eyepatch.png|Foxy with his eyepatch on. Foxy 2.jpg|Foxy with Mangle in the third teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. No place to hide.jpg|Foxy in the fourth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Foxy lunge.gif|Foxy killing the night guard in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer. Foxy (FNaF's2).jpg|Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Foxy Attacks Player (FNaF's2).gif|Foxy attacking the security guard. foxy_grin_copy_5065.jpg|Foxy with his jaw closed. Phantom Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3.jpg|Foxy in FNAF 3 is a phantom. transparent Foxy .png|a picture of foxy coming in NF.1.jpg|Foxy In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Foxy.jpg finish_by_manglethenewfoxy-d95r5ip.gif|Nightmare Foxy Jumpscare FoxyFullBody.png|Foxy's Full Body. FoxyIsMoreDestroyed.png|Whitered Foxy Full Body. FoxyWORLD.png|Foxy is in FNAF World as a hero. Adventure_withered_foxy_full_body_request_by_joltgametravel-d9dgxgn.png|Withered Foxy in FNAF World Adventure_phantom_foxy_by_corruptedspringtrap-d9ae5n7.png|Phantom Foxy in FNAF World FoxyThePirate.JPG|Foxy the Pirate. Videos WARNING SCARIEST GAME IN YEARS Five Nights at Freddy's Trivia *Foxy leaves immediately upon closing arriving at a closed door. *If both Bonnie and Foxy are in the hallway at the same time, Foxy will be favored while Bonnie will vanish. *If the player notices Foxy isn't in Pirate Cove, there is an amount of time where the player can close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering his sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *Foxy apparently sings the "Dum dum dum" song. *Foxy is the only animatronic which can be seen actually moving on camera. *Unlike the other animatronics, the screen doesn't shake when Foxy attacks the player. **This is likely because unlike the other animatronics, Foxy does not jump into the player's face. *Foxy's death animation can be cancelled if the power runs out or if another animatronic gets in first. *Foxy is unique to all other enemies, as he is the only one who cannot be seen glitching and is the only animatronic you can see physically moving from place to place. *As revealed in this video, Foxy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of the Killer. *At first, Foxy was commonly mistaken as a female, due to his feminine name. *At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Foxy, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. *A bug exists that can be exploited to make any night that involves Foxy being active a lot easier. It is extremely tricky to attempt in the first place so it is only advised if you are patient.The instructions are located here. *He can be compared to Suigetsu Hozuki: **Both are the only members of their teams to have sharp teeth only. **Both are somehow related to water (Foxy is a pirate). **Both are often paired with the only female member of the team regardless of what they did to each other or who they are (Foxy is a fox and foxes are known for eating Chickens, Chica's kind. Suigetsu bullies Karin). **Both stayed in a cylinder shaped place before their first appearance (Foxy however returns there willingly while Suigetsu didn't). *Foxy was infamously the first animatronic to "kill" YouTuber Markiplier during his many playthroughs of the series. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure Category:Kids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Pirates Category:Possessed Object Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Indie/Doujin Villains